


A Lost War ( Various x Reader )

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	A Lost War ( Various x Reader )

                                                                               
  
  
Fuck that day... Fuck that expedition... Fuck the Regiment... Fuck those Titans.... Why? Why of all people would this happen to you? Why would this happen to the kind soldiers, that were fighting for humanity? To not see little children and their families being eaten and crushed... They were fighting for that. Their will was what kept them sane and what kept them going. The ones that saw their loved ones die, had the strongest will to fight. Passion always burning in their eyes...  
  
What did we do to deserve this? What sin, what mistake? We lived, trapped in the walls, hiding from some creatures for years. Why? You didn't know.  
  
There were the brave soldiers that wanted to kill all the Titans and free this little world from their grasp. To leave the walls and see the outside world... The only thing that made you smile was the fact that they could at least see the outside world with their eyes.  
  
This was the Survey Corps' last expedition. No... They didn't kill all the Titans and saved the world like everyone wanted. They were wiped out. And now you were standing in a forest, looking up at the full moon while your eyes were blurred with tears. You had a huge wound on your stomach and you were loosing blood with the speed of light. Your Survey Corps cloak was tied around your waist to stop the bleeding, but to no avail. The once dark green cloak was now bloody red, just like Mikasa's scarf... You looked at the Shiganshina Trio. Their corpses were on the ground together. Your eyes could still remember how Mikasa tied her scarf over herself and her friends dead bodies. Her eyes were filled with tears and with her last breath she patted both Armin's and Eren's heads.  
  
Eren's tear stained cheeks were what burned your heart... His dream to kill all the titans, to avenge his mother was crushed in a single second and his Titan-shifting didn't help him. His left side was bitten off together with his heart. He didn't even had a chance to bite his thumb and roar, like he used to.  
  
Mikasa had suddenly lost her sanity at that sight. She froze in the air while trying to kill a 15 meter titan, but it swatted her with it's hand with ease. The raven haired female's body fell right next to Eren's while Armin was watching this scenario with horror filled eyes. He just ran towards their corpses and started crying... No matter how much you shouted, telling him to leave them... He wouldn't listen. You gasped when you saw a Titan stepping on his body and squishing him along with his friends.  
  
Levi the humanity's strongest was eaten before your eyes. That was the moment you had no hope left... How could he die? Wasn't he the strongest? The Titan was devouring his body with so much pleasure... You were looking for Commander Erwin, to tell him it was the time to fall back and speak of the devil you found his body crushed under a beautiful tree with pink leaves. The petals of the tree were falling on his corpse as if proudly saying "Good Bye" to an amazing soldier that led everyone of us for so long...  
  
Sasha was most likely dead, because you found her bow covered in blood. Connie was gripping the bow tightly in his hand. His leg was missing and his upper body was crushed. Fresh tears tainted his cheeks. The two cadets of the 104th who were always cheerful were now dead... Their smiles would never graze their features again.  
  
Nearby you saw Jean's body. His lower half was missing and blood was trailing down his mouth. Regret was clearly seen on his face. You saw his mouth moving a bit... Was he alive? You slowly moved towards him and fell on the ground with a loud thud. Moving your ear to his mouth with the little energy you had you heard the words that made you sob for minutes  
  
"I am sorry Marco" And with that his chest stopped moving.  
  
Hanji's head was bitten off and her body was with the bodies of the dead Titans. You deduced it would be her... She was the only one wearing a yellow button-up shirt. Her goggles were thrown nearby her corpse in a pathetic manner.  
  
Ymir and Christa died together. You could clearly remember how the Titan caught Ymir and tried to swallow her. She was holding into it's mouth with her blades and her eyes went wide when she saw Christa flying towards the titan to help her. Ymir was begging Christa to stop, but she didn't listen... The same Titan bit Christa in half and Ymir's scream of terror left you wide eyed. She suddenly pulled her blades off of the Titan's mouth and went sliding down into it's stomach with Christa's upper part of the body.  
  
You found Reiner's corpse exactly the same way Jean once described Marco's. His face was so horrible to watch... It was full of pain and utter agony. Right next to him was a 3 meter Titan eating Bertholt's body with the same pleasurable face the Titan that was devouring Levi had... It was funny. You always found Bert so huge and so tall, but a 3 meter class was eating him now? Oh the irony...  
  
You moved your body up, tears falling from your eyes as you sobbed and every time a sob would escape your mouth, your chest would ache as hell. You started walking slowly, every step you took got you closer to death and just in that moment you had a flashback about your parents  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
  
"(Y/n)! Come here sweetie! It's time to sleep!" Your mother shouted.  
  
"(Y/n) didn't you hear your mother?" Your father also shouted.  
  
"I am coming, Mommy and Daddy~!" You sang as you ran towards them and gave their legs a hug  
  
"Daddy? Why are you wearing your Survey Corps jacket and Mommy is not?" You asked your daddy and tilted your head to the side.  
  
"I also want to hear the answer of that question" Your mother looked at your father with a chuckle.  
  
"Commander Shadis told me to help him with paper work... I will be back late" He said with a sigh.  
  
Your parents were strong soldiers of the Regiment for years. You always wanted to join, but your mother would often tell you that would be a wrong decision. You never understood until today...  
  
"Let's go Mommy! I wanna sleep! Promise me you will sing that song to me?" You said sweetly as you pecked your fathers cheek and caught your mother's wrist, leading her towards your bedroom.  
  
"(Y/n) Calm down! I will sing it to you!"  
  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
  
You smiled as you remembered the song your mother would sing to you before you would fall asleep. If she would sing it to you, you wouldn't have nightmares that night! That's why you loved it. You started singing the song with the little energy you had, while you still continued to cry  
  
(Guys we all love this song xD Just the German Version!  
[www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqLOKz…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqLOKzJ1DXg) )  
  
 _Niemand sieht die toten Blüten  
(Nobody sees the dead flowers)  
unter uns'ren wunden Füßen.  
(underneath our sore feet)  
Vögel fall'n vom roten Himmel,  
(Birds are falling from the red sky)  
blutbefleckt sind ihre Flügel.  
(their wings are sprinkled in blood)  
  
Alles, was wir uns ersehnen,  
(all we are thirsting for)  
kann auch ein Gebet nicht bringen.  
(won't be brought to us by prayers)  
Nur der Wille, hart zu kämpfen,  
(Only the will to fight hard)  
kann die graue Welt noch retten.  
(can save this grey world)  
  
Achte nicht auf all die Menschen,  
(Don't think about all those humans)  
die nicht versteh'n, wie es ist, über Leichen zu geh'n.  
(who don't understand what it feels like to step over dead bodies)  
Sie sind die Beute - wir sind die Jäger,  
(They are the prey, we are the hunters)  
nichts und niemand zähmt den Wolf in uns!  
(Nothing and no one tames the wolf in us)  
  
Lange gefangen in diesen Mauern,  
(Long we were captured behind these walls)  
schöpfen wir nun die Kraft zu kämpfen.  
(but now we gain our will to fight)  
Schmerzende Wunden, Blut an den Händen,  
(Paining wounds, blood on our hands)  
macht euch bereit, wir sind auf der Jagd!  
(Get ready, we'll go on our hunt)  
  
Glühend vor Sehnsucht laufen wir weiter,  
(Full of fierce longing, we keep on running)  
steuern auf uns're Freiheit zu.  
(right towards our freedom)  
Greif' nach dem Bogen, schärf' deine Sinne,  
(Grab your bow, concentrate your senses)  
und schieß' den brennenden Pfeil!  
(and shot the burning arrow)_  
  
You sang with a smile on your face as you looked around and found yourself... Where were you? Was this heaven? No... There were trees like the one Erwin's body was nearby to... The beautiful pink tree's petals were everywhere as you smiled...  
  
(This is the place Reader - chan is now x3  
[1.bp.blogspot.com/-Yb8bPVMxskk…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-Yb8bPVMxskk/TaMVljg24mI/AAAAAAAABN8/-80HGG4ImFU/s1600/blog+deerIMG_0116.jpg) )  
  
'The outside world is really beautiful, Mother... Father...' You thought as you felt your legs give out and you fell on the petals and groaned. You were loosing too much blood... Everything was getting darker.... You were losing power...  
  
"Mother, Father... I am sorry... It seems 'They were the Hunters while We were the Prey'... This is _A Lost War_...


End file.
